


Hope On His Tongue

by RogueLioness



Series: Dragon Age Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Prompt: 'We might die tomorrow' kiss.
 
  Amaryllis Trevelyan x Cullen Rutherford





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amaryllis Trevelyan is one of my Inquisitors, FYI.
> 
> Posted originally on my [tumblr](http://roguelioness.tumblr.com)

The sun was low in the sky when the Anchor flared brightly. Amaryllis screamed and doubled over in pain; if it weren’t for Cullen supporting her she would have fallen to the floor. Horrified gasps from Leliana and Josephine told her something was very wrong indeed. She wasn’t surprised. Amaryllis Trevelyan attracted trouble, like moths to a flame.

Except, like the moths, she had no wish to die.

Not when there was so much to live for.

She forced herself to stand up straight, even though her knees were shakier than a newborn colt’s. “It seems Corypheus isn’t inclined to wait,” she commented in such a bland voice she might as well have been commenting on the weather. It was the only way to hold herself in check, to keep her emotions from overflowing. If she let herself feel, she would unravel…

“I’ll send my agents to scout the path,” Leliana stated grimly. 

She inclined her head in acknowledgement. “Josephine, please inform the others that we ride out at first light,” she ordered, and the ambassador - _her friend, would it be the last time she saw her_ \- she pushed the thought away - nodded and left.

Leaving her alone with the Commander.

_Her_ Commander.

The man she loved, the only one she’d ever dared to open herself up to. The one person on Thedas she loved beyond all rational thought. 

_I might not see you again._ The thought circled in her head, over and over, a hungry vulture over fresh carcass. When her eyes met his, she knew instantly the thought was in his head, too.

His broad, strong, safe hands cupped her face, gentle and desperate, his grip tightening as he pulled her in closer. She imitated his actions, unable to let go. She never wanted to leave him, never wanted to be away from him. And now… 

_Maker, let me come back to him._ The prayer in her head, she brought his face down to hers. A soft brush of lips against lips, light, gentle, delicate, like their relationship had started off as all those years ago, but then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, hot, hungry, needy, like they were now, two halves of the one whole, and how could she give this up now, when she’d found love, found him… her grip turned bruisingly tight, afraid to let go, afraid to leave. She tasted desperation on his lips, hope on his tongue, and she fed off of the words he carried in his mouth, all the words that remain unsaid because there was no need to say them, because they know each other, and they understand each other, and _Maker, let me come back to him, let me come back to him, let me come back to him…_

He pulled away, his eyes bright and filled with unshed tears. “Come back to me,” he ordered in a thick, hoarse voice.

“Is that an order, Commander?” she quipped through tears of her own.

His grin, she knew, would keep her warm in the battle that lay ahead. “No, but as your advisor I strongly recommend it.”

“In that case, I have no choice but to obey, do I?”


End file.
